1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airlock system for the transfer of items into a containment area. In particular, the invention relates to an airlock system whereby items such as drums or containers can be transferred without escape of atmosphere from the containment area.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the nuclear industry in particular there are processes where items have to be transferred into a containment, such as a glovebox, for treatment. The atmosphere within the containment may be radioactively contaminated and it is important to ensure that there is no escape of contaminants from the containment during the transfer procedure.
In one such process, drums containing radioactively contaminated waste require to be transferred into a glovebox. In the glovebox the drums are compacted and placed in larger drums which are subsequently removed for grouting treatment and then discharged to a suitable storage facility. When transferring the drums into the glovebox it is important to ensure that there is no escape of atmosphere from the glovebox. This is particularly a problem when the drums are transferred at a relatively high rate so as to satisfy the requirements of the drum compaction equipment.